Food Budget, Dates, and Stun Guns
Food Budget, Dates, and Stun Guns (食費とデートとスタンガン Shokuhi to Dēto to Sutangan) is the 3rd episode of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It aired on January 20, 2010. Plot Akihisa was forced to go on date with Mizuki and Minami. With this, Akihisa was forced to think the better way to keep his fund better. Synopsis As a result of their loss to Class 2-A in the previous episode, Akihisa and the girls go to the movies, only to bump into Yuuji and Shouko doing the same. Akihisa attempts to make a pass at the movie, but Yuuji tells that its futile. Yuuji ends up getting dragged to watch a 3 hour movie ("Apocalypse Now Redux") twice with Shouko after falling unconscious due to her tasering him every time he tries to escape during the killing of a buffalo scene. After the (un)fortunate "date", the episode focuses on a day in Akihisa's life. Akihisa prepares his breakfast, half a cup of noodle, saving the better half for dinner. On his way to school, Akihisa bumps with a bunch of familiar characters. One of which, is with Toshimitsu Kubo, who ended up dropping the slice of bread he was eating. Akihisa, after eating his half cup of noodle, asks for Kubo's remaining bread, leading Kubo to fantasize about Akihisa. After a lengthy discussion about the bread, it ended up getting stepped upon by Fukuhara-sensei. At the academy, Akihisa runs across Himeji, who is still fussing over her love letter for Akihisa. Akihisa again misinterprets the situation, thinking that the letter is for Yuuji. Yuuji then appears, telling Akihisa the horror of last Sunday's date. At 2-F's classroom, the full extent of 2-F's defeat becomes apparent. The class's coffee tables have been replaced by fruit boxes. Akihisa then berates Yuuji for losing to Shouko Kirishima, then gets scolded himself by Minami saying that he also lost. Himeji, on the other hand tells them that she doesn't mind losing and she still likes the classroom. As the bell rings, Souichi Nishimura enters, revealing that he will be replacing Fukuhara-sensei as 2-F's homeroom teacher. Fukuhara-sensei, on the other hand, will serve as the narrator from then on. The characters discuss their misfortune of having Nishimura-sensei as their homeroom teacher. Akihisa then suggests declaring another ESB. Yuuji then explains the 3-month restriction for classes that lost an ESB. During this discussion, Mutsurini manages to sell another Hideyoshi snapshot to Akihisa, further stretching his food budget. To add to the problem, Minami and Himeji reminds him of his promise to treat them to crepe. The next weekend we see Akihisa preparing his breakfast again, however, instead of slicing the cup noodle in two, he sliced it in four. Akihisa and the girls go again to the movies, again bumping with Shouko and Yuuji. Shouko and Yuuji ended up watching War and Peace, a 7 hour and 40 minute movie, twice. At the crepe shop both Minami and Mizuki try to feed Akihisa with their crepes, but Miharu, who also entered the shop as a customer, stops them from doing so, as she finds it unhygienic. Miharu chases Akihisa around. Akihisa and the girls then run into Hideyoshi, who lends his maid costume to Akihisa. The disguise plan backfires and ends up further enraging Miharu and the chase continued. The chase reached the academy, where the Akihisa and the girls catch up on Ms. Takeuchi, the Classical Japanese teacher. A trial ESB insued with both Miharu and Minami getting KIA'd and sent to supplementary lessons. While Miharu is happy about this (since she is with Minami), Minami is not. At the end of the day, Himeji apologized to Akihisa and tells him about her thoughts. Akihisa, being the idiot that he is, still fails to realize Himeji's feelings for her and confront her about the letter. Himeji then tells him that its a depressing letter and brushes it off. Meanwhile, Shouko fell asleep on Yuuji's arm, who was still unconscious after a severe tazing. The next day, Akihisa prepares a tiny cube of noodle for breakfast and comes across an anonymous love letter, which leads to confusion for him, due to the use of the word "manly". Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *This is the first episode to have not occurred in the light novel. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes